The new cultivar, Aeonium ‘Tenerife Rose’, was found by the inventor, Renee O'Connell, as the result of a crossing made January 2012 as part of a planned breeding program. The seed parent variety is the unpatented proprietary variety referred to as Aeonium hybrida ‘Cat 07’. The pollen parent is the unpatented variety Aeonium hybrida ‘Bordeaux’. Aeonium ‘Tenerife Rose’ was selected by the inventor, Renee O Connell, in April of 2013 from a group of seedlings resulting from the 2013 crossing, at a commercial greenhouse in Vista. Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Tenerife Rose’ was first performed in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse, by vegetative off-sets in October of 2013. ‘Tenerife Rose’ has since produced multiple generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.